Waiting On You
by iosniam
Summary: 152 days ago I was taking midterms like any normal teenager. My only worries were doing well in school. I didn't have to worry about screwing up in front of thousands of people, because 152 days ago, I wouldn't be doing this. I wouldn't be opening for the world's biggest boyband.


152 days ago I was taking midterms like any normal teenager. My only worries were doing well in school. I didn't have to worry about screwing up in front of thousands of people, because 152 days ago, I wouldn't be doing this. I wouldn't be opening for the world's biggest boyband.  
>152 days ago feels like just yesterday.<p>

_"Karma, the office wants you." my computer teacher told me. I looked up frantically from my midterm that I was currently taking._

_"Do you want me to finish my exam before I go or just come back to it?" I asked. She looked up from her computer with a smirk and told me that my final could definitely wait._

_I began the short walk to the main office from my class. _  
><em>As I walked closer to the office, I saw a couple of huge security guards standing outside of the door.<em>  
><em>What. Did. I. Do.<em>  
><em>I walked into the office and saw my principal talking to five boys and a couple of other adults and my math teacher.<em>

_"Um, Mr. Locke?" I asked sheepishly, terrified of what was happening. Everyone looked turned to look at me with big grins. The five boys, I soon realized, were the members of One Direction. What?_

_"Karma! You're here! I cannot wait until you hear what I did for you! Oh, you'll love it!" My math and choir teacher, Mr. Marzi, exclaimed as he ran over to me and engulfed me into a hug._

_"What's going on? Why am I here? Why is One Direction here? What did you do?" The questions flooded my mouth before I could even process them._

_"Well, I knew that you were such a big fan of these lovely boys, and you were also SUCH a good singer, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to send them the video of you singing to them. And now they want to meet with you. Isn't that amazing?!" Mr. Marzi exclaimed really fast, using a lot of hand gestures._

_"Oh my god." I whispered._

_"We don't want to be rude, but can we introduce ourselves?" One of the boys asked. I held a hand up to them to silence them for a couple more seconds so i could prepare myself._

_"Okay. Hello, I'm Karma. It's amazing to meet you all, I'm such a huge fan." I introduced as I looked at them with a nervous smile. They all introduced themselves politely. Almost as though they were trying to persuade me of something._

_"Miss Harrison, very nice to meet you." A man I recognized as Paul said as he held out his hand. We shook hands and I was led towards the conference room to sit down._

_"I'm very confused as to why I'm here, why all of you are here, and why this couldn't wait until after the midterms I spent all night studying for." I said. It came out a little ruder than I anticipated, but I'm tired and confused._

_"We can't really discuss that until your parents get here, but I promise you, it is amazing!" Liam said reassuringly. Niall and Harry nodded and smiled like little kids._

_"Seriously Karm, you'll love it." Mr. Marzi agreed. _

_We waited in almost complete silence for about fifteen minutes. Me, a sweating, nervous mess because I was only feet away from my favorite boyband and I was speechless. _  
><em>What do I do? Do I try to talk to them and risk embarrassing myself? Or do I just sit here in silence like a dumbass? <em>

_"Karma Jane Theresa Harrison you are in so much trouble. Having me leave work in the middle of the dat because you are in the office at school." My mom rambled as she stepped into the room. How sweet of her. _

_"I think there must be a misunderstanding Mrs. Harrison, you're daughter isn't in any trouble at all. The exact opposite actually." Mr. Locke greeted my mom._

_"Yes, we are because we would like your daughter to open for One Direction's next headline stadium tour." Paul said. What? Open as in opening for my favorite band. THE BIGGEST BOYBAND IN THE WORLD! WHAT_

_"You want me? Me of all people to open for their tour. Me? Are you sure about that?"_

_"Karma! This is amazing! I knew you would be a singer like I once was! This is perfect!" My mom exclaimed. All of the adults started talking about all of the great opportunities that can open up as I sat down feeling like the world was going to explode._

_"Can we have the room?" I heard Niall ask. As everyone scattered out of the room, I felt a hand touch my shoulder._  
><em>"You're scared." He stated as I looked up to meet his eyes.<em>

_"This is a lot to take in, I'm just a sophomore in high school. I'm too young to start touring around the world. And then what about school? My nana is spending so much money per year to send me to this amazing school and she works so hard for me. And school is all I have to fall back on, I'm not good at anything really, school is everything I have. I can't just stop what I'm doing and leave on the off chance that people are going to love me." I rambled on to him. _

_"I understand. It's a chance. I remember when I decided to audition for the X-Factor, it was a huge risk and I knew that if I didn't get it, my whole world would be ruined. But now, I'm living my dream and I get to help pay for the things that my family has done for me. You could give back so much. And the boys and I only saw one video of you singing and knew that we wanted to have you on tour. That was like your form of an audition. We all think it's a good idea for you." Niall sympathized. He's right, he knows how much anxiety this is. He gets it. Maybe this is my shot._

_"Do you think that I should go with you guys?" I asked. He smiled showing off his pearly whites. _

_"Hell yeah!" He said giving me a high five._

_"Okay. Okay, I'll do it!" I exclaimed. He smiled again and brought me into a big bear hug._

_"Welcome to the family!" He shouted. I giggled in reply._

_He ran out of the room and got everyone to come in._

_The rest of the day was spent signing papers and contracts and making plans. We decided that I would finish the school year and then as soon as it's over my family and I will fly over to London to join them to open the tour._

~Flashback over~

That's how I got here. Where I am now, about to walk on stage in front of thousands of screaming fans. None of them really know me yet. None of them know much about me actually.

Here Goes Nothing.


End file.
